


You are not my father

by Allofont



Category: APH Provinces, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, British people being British, Daddy Issues, Gen, The French are a voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofont/pseuds/Allofont
Summary: While looking for their respective meetings, Britain and Ontario cross paths.
Kudos: 6





	You are not my father

**Author's Note:**

> Quebec is @postfrom1776 on TikTok and Ontario is @allo.font
> 
> We still need everyone except for ON, QC, SK, NF+L, and BC so go out and audition on tiktok and tag @postfrom1776 and #APHprovinces

Mark Ontario Williams strode down the hall, a briefcase swinging at his side. His deep hazel eyes flicking about looking for the signs to lead him to the latest provincial meeting. He ran his free hand through his shoulder length locks that oh so resembles his father, Canadas. Then turning the corner was Ontario’s former colonizer Britain. Looking just as lost as anyone would be in the completely wrong wing of the building. Their eyes caught each other’s gazes and held fast there for one moment, two, before Mark held his head high and briskly marched past the Brit.   
Arthurs hand shot out and grasped Marks wrist. “Wait, Ontario I-“ Arthur wasn’t able to finish his sentence however as Mark yanked his hand away from the other man. “DONT! Touch me.” Mark spat. Arthurs face contorted into shock then shifted to anger. “You have no right to speak to your father that way young man! I expect to be treated with respect from you!” It was Mark’s turn to be surprised at the audacity of Arthur. “Respect?! Father? What in hell’s name are you talking about? If you want respect you’ve got to start treating others with that same respect! And you.” Mark advanced onto Arthur. “Are not.” Mark was now inches from Arthur’s startled face “my father.” The two glared at each other before Arthur pushed Mark back a few steps. Mark looked at Arthur quite offended by the fact Arthur put his hands on him again. “Stand back you Canadian twit.” The Briton more spat the word Canadian than said it, like it was a nasty word he wanted of his tongue immediately. “How dare you” Mark snarled. They both stood prepared to fight. The years of scrapping with their French counterparts have made them strong.  
“Mark Williams!” “Arthur Kirkland!” Their eyes snapped to the sound of the voices. Quebec and France were power walking towards them. Quebec spoke first. “ what the hells going on here? Arthur what are you doing to my little brother?” Arthur opened his mouth to retort but was shushed by France. “ whatever’s going on was certainly not started by petit Ontario. He is not as bold as you are Arthur despite being almost your clone.” The two brits looked between the two French-people. Mark backed down first. “I’m sorry. I was volatile.” Britain looked at him, almost upset by the apology. He stood straight. “That was not my fault. Despite that I’m sorry.” Marie motioned for Mark to come with her to the provincial meeting. Francis grabbed his frienemys arm and pulled him towards the national meeting.  
They were both thoroughly chewed out about being polite towards the other Brit and for being so volatile against everyone.


End file.
